An Old Love
by Melody.Writer
Summary: Michiru misses Haruka terribly. She misses their love and tender kisses they had. Haruka is being distant to Michiru. Can anything bring back the spark? Better Summary inside. Please R&R! MK/HT


**Author's Note: ****Haruka and Michiru, for those who don't know, are Sailors Uranus and Neptune. (Also in the english their names are Amarah and Michelle; and are stated to be cousins. Not true!) Do not read if uncomfortable with f/f pairing.**

**Summary:Haruka has returned from her week long vaction. But Michiru begins to notice Haruka is being distant with her; which is unusual. She barely she's Haruka at home and begins to wonder if their brilliant flame of love has burnt out. Will anything bring the spark? Or will their love exquisite?**

Michiru was glad to have Haruka back from her trip, but she seemed distant. She barely talked at dinner (if she made it home on time), she was always out early and didn't come home until late at night. One night, Michiru decided to wait for her. When Haruka walked in, she found Michiru asleep on the couch. Her face was wet from tears, Haruka guessed she had been watching some tragic chic movie. She carefully lifted Michiru off the couch and carried her to her bedroom. Michiru stirred as Haruka placed her onto the bed. Haruka kissed Michiru lightly on the cheek. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Michiru opened her eyes slightly as the door closed, she could feel the warmth of Haruka's lips on her cheek. She wiped away the tears she had shed from her loneliness. Michiru sighed as she pulled the covers over herself and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Michiru was wakened by the sound of running water. She guessed Haruka was in the shower. She glanced at her clock on her night table, 7:15, _why so late? _Michiru wondered. Usually Haruka left around 7:00, Michiru got up and walked to her door. The water stopped. Michiru hesitated before open the door. Slowly she opened it wide enough for her to step out. Haruka walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, not noticing Michiru. She badly wanted to hug her, tell Haruka that she lived her and hold her close. But she resisted the temptation. Out of the corner of her eye Haruka noticed Michiru peering from the doorway.

"Did I wake you?" Haruka asked her.

"Some what." She said slowly, she stared down at the floor. Never had there been such awkwardness between them.

"Sorry. I don't have much to do today so I'm leaving later. Also I'll be home earlier." Haruka said quickly. Michiru nodded and closed the door. Haruka walked into her room and closed the door. Michiru sat, in silence for what seemed like hours, until she heard Haruka leave at 8:15. Michiru didn't do much that day, she had a long shower, started reading _Romeo and Juliet_and at 4:45 she started dinner. She after she set the table, she waited, in the kitchen, for the meal to finish. Just then, she heard the door open, Haruka walked in. She was covered in dust. She walked quickly into her room and shut the door. Michiru sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" She called after Haruka. She didn't respond. Michiru turned off the stove and brought the pasta to the table. She helped herself and began to eat. Haruka sat down across from her, Michiru looked up slightly. Haruka had changed into clean clothes, brushed the dust out of her hair and, unless Michiru was mistaken, she put on some cologne.

"It's good." Haruka said after she swallowed a mouthful.

"Thank you." Michiru said quietly. She sipped her wine slowly, watching Haruka. She looked up, Michiru quickly looked away. Haruka smiled slightly.

"So anything exciting happen today?" Haruka asked after swallowing more pasta. _Perfect timing. _Michiru thought while chewing. She swallowed.

"No. You?" She replied playing with her pasta.

"Busy." Haruka said shortly. She took a big sip of her wine.

"Careful." Michiru said warningly.

"I will," Haruka said smiling. The rest of the meal was silent, Michiru cleared the table as Haruka washed the dishes. Haruka suprosed Michiru by bringing home, her favourite dessert, jelly and chocolate fulled rice cakes.

"Oooh! My favourite!" Michiru said thickly, her mouth was full of chocolate. She blushed, Haruka laughed. "Thank you." Michiru said once they had finished. Haruka was tired, she had decided to go to bed. Michiru had decided, as well, to go to bed. She quickly changed into a small, pale blue night dress and sighed as she turned out the lamp on her night table. Michiru laid awake in bed for quite awhile. There was a knock at her door, before she answer, Haruka came in.

"Haruka-chan? What's wrong?" Michiru asked as Haruka closed her door.

"I want to apologize for being so distant to you." Haruka said sitting on her bed. She leaned in close to Michiru, who sat up. "I've really missed you." Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I have too." Michiru said quietly. Haruka kissed her passionately, Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover's neck as Haruka ran a hand down her back. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Haruka rolled over, still holding Michiru tightly, pulled her as well. Michiru laughed as she rested her head on Haruka's chest. Michiru stroked Haruka's hair as she rubbed Michiru's back, gently. Michiru rolled off of Haruka and onto her side opposite to Haruka. Haruka placed a hand on Michiru's stomach and turned on her side. She pressed her lips against Michiru's neck. She gazed as Haruka brought her hand up towards Michiru's chest. Michiru turned to face Haruka, she draped her arms on Haruka's shoulders. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru slender waist.

"Prefer to feel your lips against mine." Michiru whispered to her blond lover.

"That can be arranged." Haruka whispered back. She kissed Michiru lightly, then again tenderly.

"Better?" She asked Michiru.

"Better. Much better." Michiru said softly, she smiled. She could smell Haruka's cologne.

"Hmmmm." She said sighing.

"What?" Haruka mumbled. Her lips were, once again, pressed against Michiru neck.

"You're wearing a nice scent," Michiru said getting closer, "I like it."

"So do I." She mumbled, Michiru laughed, her lips were still against her neck.

"That tickles!" Michiru said giggling, Haruka removed her lips from the girl's neck.

"Oh?" Haruka had a dangerous look in her eye. She started tickling Michiru, she squirmed as she laughed. Haruka still had one arm around Michiru's waist, she tried with all her might to free herself from Haruka's grip, but failed.

"Let me go!" She squealed playfully. Finally Haruka stopped tickling her, but still didn't let go. Michiru was gasping for air as Haruka loosened her grip.

"I'll stop tickling you, but I won't let you go." Haruka said bringing Michiru closer, so that there was barely an inch apart between them. Michiru slipped her hand between them and unbuttoned Haruka's shirt halfway. Haruka smiled as Michiru placed her hand on her bare chest. Haruka gasped and shuddered.

"Your hands are freezing!" She said shifting slightly.

"Oh?" Michiru said raising her eyebrows. She laughed softly. Haruka sighed.

"It's nice to have things back to the way things were." Haruka said as Michiru removed her hand from her chest and toyed with her blond hair.

"The way things belong." Michiru corrected her. Haruka leaned in to kiss Michiru again, but Michiru pushed her lover away.

"What?" Haruka said, shocked that she was refusing a kiss a that they shared so often.

"I-I n-needed to y-yawn." Michiru said while trying to fight it back. Haruka laughed. "Don't take it personally." Michiru said turning her back to Haruka. She grabbed her lover's wrists and wrapped them around her slender waist.

"Hmmm. Good night." She said wearily. Haruka, once again, kissed her neck.

"Good night." Haruka said closing her eyes. Slowly, they fell asleep.

The Next Day…..

Michiru smiled as she awoken with the arms of her blond lover around her. She sighed. Haruka groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Michiru asked turning around. Haruka smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Sort of." Haruka kissed her tenderly. She opened her eyes. "Good Morning." Michiru smiled. "I love having things back to the way the belong." Haruka said caressing Michiru slowly.


End file.
